DC Comics Presents Vol 1
| years published = 1978-1986 | total issues = 97 | featured characters = Superman | creators = | previous = Super-Team Family | next = }} DC Comics Presents is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It is a Superman team-up series that was published by DC Comics. It ran from August 1978 to September 1986, spanning a total of ninety-seven issues. Seriously?! 97 issues? You couldn't be bothered to chunk out an extra three mags just to make it a nice even hundred? Bah! Slackers! Although the series fell short of making a centennial, it did succeed in also producing four annuals. So I guess that's better than nothing. 1-50 * DC Comics Presents 1 * DC Comics Presents 2 * DC Comics Presents 3 * DC Comics Presents 4 * DC Comics Presents 5 * DC Comics Presents 6 * DC Comics Presents 7 * DC Comics Presents 8 * DC Comics Presents 9 * DC Comics Presents 10 * DC Comics Presents 11 * DC Comics Presents 12 * DC Comics Presents 13 * DC Comics Presents 14 * DC Comics Presents 15 * DC Comics Presents 16 * DC Comics Presents 17 * DC Comics Presents 18 * DC Comics Presents 19 * DC Comics Presents 20 * DC Comics Presents 21 * DC Comics Presents 22 * DC Comics Presents 23 * DC Comics Presents 24 * DC Comics Presents 25 * DC Comics Presents 26 * DC Comics Presents 27 * DC Comics Presents 28 * DC Comics Presents 29 * DC Comics Presents 30 * DC Comics Presents 31 * DC Comics Presents 32 * DC Comics Presents 33 * DC Comics Presents 34 * DC Comics Presents 35 * DC Comics Presents 36 * DC Comics Presents 37 * DC Comics Presents 38 * DC Comics Presents 39 * DC Comics Presents 40 * DC Comics Presents 41 * DC Comics Presents 42 * DC Comics Presents 43 * DC Comics Presents 44 * DC Comics Presents 45 * DC Comics Presents 46 (1st Green Fury) * DC Comics Presents 47 * DC Comics Presents 48 * DC Comics Presents 49 * DC Comics Presents 50 51-97 * DC Comics Presents 51 * DC Comics Presents 52 (1st Ambush Bug) * DC Comics Presents 53 * DC Comics Presents 54 * DC Comics Presents 55 * DC Comics Presents 56 * DC Comics Presents 57 * DC Comics Presents 58 * DC Comics Presents 59 * DC Comics Presents 60 * DC Comics Presents 61 * DC Comics Presents 62 * DC Comics Presents 63 * DC Comics Presents 64 * DC Comics Presents 65 * DC Comics Presents 66 * DC Comics Presents 67 * DC Comics Presents 68 * DC Comics Presents 69 * DC Comics Presents 70 * DC Comics Presents 71 * DC Comics Presents 72 * DC Comics Presents 73 * DC Comics Presents 74 * DC Comics Presents 75 * DC Comics Presents 76 * DC Comics Presents 77 * DC Comics Presents 78 * DC Comics Presents 79 * DC Comics Presents 80 * DC Comics Presents 81 * DC Comics Presents 82 * DC Comics Presents 83 * DC Comics Presents 84 * DC Comics Presents 85 * DC Comics Presents 86 * DC Comics Presents 87 * DC Comics Presents 88 * DC Comics Presents 89 * DC Comics Presents 90 * DC Comics Presents 91 * DC Comics Presents 92 * DC Comics Presents 93 * DC Comics Presents 94 * DC Comics Presents 95 * DC Comics Presents 96 * DC Comics Presents 97 * DC Comics Presents Annual 1 * DC Comics Presents Annual 2 * DC Comics Presents Annual 3 * DC Comics Presents Annual 4 * None * DC Comics Presents and DC Comics Presents (1978) both redirect to this page. * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * A suitable companion series to DC Comics Presents is The Brave and the Bold, which became a Batman team-up book midway through its run. Of course, if you wanna see Superman and Batman teaming up together, you can always check out World's Finest Comics. * ''DC Comics Presents Annual'' #1 shipped in between ''DC Comics Presents'' #40 and ''DC Comics Presents'' #41. * The international super-hero team the Global Guardians made their debut in ''DC Comics Presents'' #46 in June, 1982. * * * * Category:DC Comics